


Costume Party

by MarvelsDC22



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Natasha is Natasha, Peter is a shy boy, Tony is a pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 03:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21349318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelsDC22/pseuds/MarvelsDC22
Summary: You find out Wanda has never been to a costume party before, what happens when you bring her to one?
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Reader
Kudos: 21





	Costume Party

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my Tumblr MarvelsDC22 :)

“Are you serious, right now?” You asked, looking at Wanda who was sitting on the couch beside you in the compounds living area “What? I’ve never been to a costume party, is that a crime?” Wanda chuckled, looking at you with an amused expression as she leaned back against the back of the couch “YES! It’s a crime!” You exclaimed, throwing your hands in the air and standing up “You’re going to Tony’s party tonight” you said sternly, pointing a finger at her and taking her hand, pulling her up “Y/N, why is it such a big deal?” Wanda asked, letting you pull her around wherever you pleased “Because costume parties are fun! You get to dress up and hang out and play games, you’re going” you said sternly, pulling her towards the elevator since you were taking her to get a costume “Fine fine” Wanda laughed, letting you pull her into the elevator.

Once you got to the costume shop, you dragged her over to the adult section and started looking around “You finding anything, Wanda?” You asked, looking at her and watching as she looked at all the costumes with a critical eye “No, you?” She asked, looking at you and you nodded, holding up the costume you had in your hand “Vampire hunter?” She asked, raising an eyebrow and you shrugged “Of course, gotta keep the vampires away” you chuckled, checking the time “We should get going, I promised Tony I’d help set up” you said, sighing some and glancing at her “You go ahead and check out, I’ll meet you outside” Wanda said, causing you to raise an eyebrow but you didn’t question it before you went to pay; you waiting for her outside “What’d you get?” You asked, looking at her when she came out “You’ll see at the party” Wanda said, smirking some and watching you pout “Lets go before Tony flips” she said, heading to the car and leaving you to pout for a bit before you followed her.

About an hour later, you were helping Tony put up the decorations along with Natasha, Peter, and Pepper “Peter? Can you help me out here?” You asked, trying to hang up some lights but you weren’t quite tall enough to reach the next hook “Sure” Peter said, scaling the wall and hooking the lights where they needed to be “Did you guys know Wanda’s never been to a costume party?” You asked, giving Peter a nod of thanks before looking at the others and laughing slightly when Tony’s jaw dropped “You’re kidding, right?” He asked, looking at you and setting the decorations in his hands down “Nope, she never had it… Which kind of makes sense with her life” you said, carefully going back down the ladder “Well, we’re going to have to make this the best costume party ever then” Tony said, looking at you guys before you all got back to work.

Later that night, you finished up getting into your costume and smiled a bit as you looked at yourself in the mirror, looking at your door when there was a knock “Coming!” You said, going and opening the door, freezing when you saw Wanda standing there in a very hot vampire costume “Hey” Wanda said, watching as your eyes widened and your mouth open and closed like a fish which caused her to laugh and take a step closer to you “Everything okay there, Y/N?” Wanda teased, lightly touching your arm which broke you from your trance and caused you to jump “Wha-What?” You asked, looking at her and clearing your throat, knowing your crush on her just got ten times worse just seeing her in that outfit “You okay?” She asked, looking at you with an eyebrow raised “Ye-Yeah, I’m fine… Lets head downstairs, yeah?” You suggested, stepping out and closing your door behind you.

When you got downstairs, you saw that the party of course was already in full swing “Hey, you made it” Natasha said, looking at you and Wanda, smirking slightly when she saw the costumes “You guys going for best couple costume?” She asked teasingly, watching as you blushed and stuttered while Wanda blushed as well but laughed “Sure are” she chuckled, wrapping an arm around your waist and making you blush even more “You want anything to drink, Wanda?” You asked, looking at her and nodding when she smiled “Sure, I’ll have whatever you do” she said, smiling at you before you headed over to the bar that Tony had set up “What’ll it be, Y/N?” Tony asked, giving you a smile “The usual, Tony… Make it two” you said, leaning against the bar and taking the moment to breathe since you were now very confused as to what was happening “Looks like you and Wanda are enjoying yourselves” he said, looking at you and smirking some as he hand you Y/F/D “Yeah, so far… We only just got here” you said, taking a sip of your drink and giving Tony a small wave before heading back to Wanda “DON’T DO ANYTHING I WOULDN’T DO!” Tony shouted, to which you flipped him off behind your back before returning to Wanda.

After a bit of dancing and drinking, you and Wanda were sitting on the couch, sitting close to one another and just talking “So, you enjoying your first costume party?” You asked, leaning back against the arm of the couch “I’m enjoying it” Wanda said, smiling some at you and you watching as one of her fake fangs popped out from under her bottom lip “I’m glad, Tony wanted you to enjoy your first one” you said softly, realizing that she was scooting closer to you and cautiously wrapping an arm around her waist “Well, thank you” Wanda said, leaning forward until you placed a hand on her shoulder to stop her “As much as I would love to kiss you right now, I want it to be when we’re both sober” you said, looking at her and watching as she frowned before she smiled and nodded “Of course… Want to get out of here though? Everyone is for the most part about to pass out” she pointed out, laughing some and watching as you finally took the moment to look around, seeing Tony already passed out on the bar top, Clint was half in a vent, Steve and Bucky were nowhere to be found, Natasha was passed out on one of the other couches, Thor was god knows where, and poor Bruce was passed out on the floor “Yeah, I’ll walk you to your room, thank you for coming with me tonight” you said, standing up and helping her up “Thank you for bringing me” Wanda said, smiling some and pressing a kiss to your cheek before the two of you headed down the hallway towards the elevator, trying your best to not step on anyone as you did and thinking about how this was one of the best Halloween parties you’ve been to in a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly thought I uploaded this before, but I hope you guys enjoyed nonetheless!!


End file.
